bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Ace
The Monkey Ace is a tower that debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It also appears in its Expansion, Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons 2. Cost:($720,$900,$1035) It will automatically shoot at the bloons. When the player places it on the screen, it will automatically fly in a figure eight form, and has infinite range. However, in BTD5, the player can switch the Monkey Ace's route between an 8 shape, an ∞ (infinity symbol) shape and a O shape. The monkey ace is mainly used to spot Camo bloons but when there is water in a map that is close to the entrance, some players prefer to add battleships instead. This is a better camo-spotter because it goes all around the map, but it is a lot weaker. In Bloons TD 4, the Monkey Ace can be placed anywhere. However, in Bloons TD 5, the Monkey Ace has a runway, so you have to place the runway on land. Rate of fire (BTD4) Un-upgraded: 25 SPM (shots per minute) Rapid Fire: 40 spm Operation: Dart Storm: 50 spm Bloons Tower Defense 4 Upgrades Pineapple Express - Drops highly explosive pineapples $170/$200/$215 Spy Plane - Allows towers near Monkey Ace to detect Camo Bloons $300/$350/$380 Rapid Fire - Increases attack rate $595/$700/$755 Operation: Dart Storm - Shoots more darts and pineapples at a faster rate $2550/$3000/$3240 Bloons Tower Defense 5 Upgrades Bloons 2 Monkey Aces make another appearance here. They pop bloons that they touch. You must pop a Monkey Ace Bloon to give the monkey 2 flags, allowing you to send them to pop bloons. If the Monkey Ace hits a wall, it will explode, and the monkey will parachute down. The explosion will not pop any Bloons. When the reverse gravity bloon is popped, unsurprisingly the plane flies upside down, and the pilot parachutes up when/if he crashes. Trivia *In Bloons TD 4, the Rapid Fire upgraded plane is very similar to the P-38 Lightning, while the Operation: Dart Storm and Ground Zero are like the B-2. In addition, Spectre is just like the real Spectre. *In Bloons TD 5, the Pineapple Present does not drop faster for 2 upgrades (Rapid Fire and Operation: Dart Storm). *This is the first moving tower in the BTD series, with the second being the upcoming Heli Pilot. *This tower is deadly in mass amounts, especially if upgraded. *Unlike the Hydra Rocket Pods upgrade in Dartling Gun, the Spectre still shoots darts. *An Operation: Dart Storm appears dropping a crate of cash in BTD5 when you activate Supply Drop's ability. *Coincidentally or intentionally, the German word for 'Plane' is 'Flugzeug', and the hotkey to select the Monkey Ace is F. *In Bloons TD 4, the pineapples will drop every time the plane shoots, no matter what upgrade, While in Bloons TD 5, it will normally just drop one Pineapple every 3 seconds regardless of further upgrades. *It is possible to beat all levels in Bloons TD 4 by filling the screen with monkey aces; however, that will create lots of lag. *The Premium Upgrade Grilled Pineapples makes the Pineapples that the Monkey Ace drop explode after 1 second as well. *Ground Zero, one of the last upgrades for Monkey Aces, is extremely useful in further levels since it can instantly destroy even BFBs. You will still need a way to pop ZOMGs, though. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Ace Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons 2 Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles